Beast
by TigerLily2214
Summary: A new girl comes to the camp, and she isn't your everyday girl. She has a tough as nails heart, and a mean streak but what's really behind all that is a pure kind heart. Her presence there takes a toll and she'll make friends and might even capture a few hearts while trying to deal with her past. OCx? This story is different than your usual fanfics about a girl coming to the camp.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A girl with pale bluish black hair walked quietly down the sidewalk, glancing over her shoulder almost if she is waiting for someone to attack. She kept her eyes down when she wasn't glancing over her shoulder, no wanting to make eye contact with anybody, even though there was nobody around. She turned on her heel and walked swiftly into a house throwing a loud party. It was a nice neighborhood that she was in, even right now during the night time it had a peaceful atmosphere; too bad it wouldn't be nice anymore. The dark haired girl pulled the light gray hood of her hoodie up covering the features of her face. She walked in quietly to the house while it blasted with some unknown pop music. Teens everywhere held cups filled with alcohol, some were dancing, and some were just standing on the sidelines talking; the girl moved lightly through the crowd, going unnoticed and trying not to hit into anybody.

She finally spotted her target: it was a tall, tan, bulky, man with a red jock jacket on. He was talking to this blonde girl who was most likely a cheerleader. The cheerleader looked happy, in fact overjoyed, that the jock was talking to her, but you could see in the jock's eyes he was completely bored with the blonde. The hooded girl walked over to the jock, and the jocks eyes instantly lightened up. "Bye Jessie," he said, blowing off the blonde cheerleader. The cheerleader shot daggers at the hooded girl but left nonetheless.

"Hey, you looked bored, I was wondering if you maybe needed someone entertain you," the hooded girl said.

"Oh yeah, what do you got in mind," the jock asked, giving her a devilish smirk. They smiled at each other confirming what the other wanted, and then the jock started to lead the girl upstairs, not noticing that while they walked by the boom box, the hooded girl turned up the sound to the highest possible volume to drown out the sound of what she had planned for that night.

They walked up the stairs, the jock anxious, and the hooded girl neutral. They find an empty bedroom and the jock gets even more excited. He walked over to the girl and slips the hood down to kiss her, but the second he sees her face his eyes goes wide and he falls back a step in fear, "You! Wh-what… are you doing… here" he stuttered.

The girl just smiled in response, "isn't it obvious Michael, I'm here for my revenge," she said lightly, humor lacing her voice. The jock stared at her in shock, and she pulled out a gun that she hid in the back of her pants. She shoots his stomach, then both of his arm, and legs. Michael screams in pain, but no one comes because the shots and screams were drowned out by the music.

"Next time when you rape a girl, keep in mind revenge taints even the purest souls," the girl said, then made her leave, while Michael stayed on the ground, unable to speak because of the pain. The girl pulls of her hood again and leaves slowly, not wanting to raise suspicion of the people who are still sober. Once outside, the girl smiled up at the sky, "You're finally free Brooke," she whispered to herself.

**Chapter 1: This Ain't No Girl Scouts**

Brooke Grayson sat on the bus watching as nothingness passed through the window, she now really doubted that there was actually a lake at Camp Green Lake. She had to admit though, it was smart place for young criminals, there wasn't much water out here if it wasn't obvious, so if you ran away, you died, and they wouldn't care because it's one less body to take care of.

They finally arrived some sort of civilization, and the second she stepped off the bus, a voice screams, "fresh meat!" Boys walk over near the bus, but then they see Brooke and their eyes go wide.

"Whoa, it's a girl."

"Wow, she's hot."

"Hey sexy, want to come to my ten tonight!"

"Why is there a girl here?"

Brooke ignored the questions and kept walking afraid if she stopped the guard was going to push her down with how rough he was holding her cuffed hands. They walked in slightly dark room, and cold air spreads along Brooke's skin. There was a man sitting in a chair, he looked like he was trying to act tough, "I'm Mr. Sir, and you'll call me by that, clear," he said. Brooke guessed he called himself that because he probably had a middle name that was Beth or Mary, and was ashamed of his name.

"Crystal," Brooke answered stoically.

"You'll get two pairs of clothes, one for working, the other for relaxing, and you'll receive shower tokens. They have built a shower stall that you'll just use," he explained. Brooke just cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Haven't you noticed already, this is just suppose to be a boys only camp, but for some reason you were sent to us," he said. Brooke took a deep breath in then realized he was right, she hadn't seen a single girl yet.

"Look, this ain't no girl scouts, you have a dig a hole everyday, five feet wide, five feet deep, your shovel will be your measuring stick, you hear," he said, then brought me over to another room, and handed me some clothes. "Change," he ordered.

"Yes Mr. Sir," Brooke said and changed in clothes, tying the top half of the orange jump suit around my waist.

Then and nerdy looking guy came in. "Hello, I'm Mr. Pendanski, and let me just say even though you've done terrible things doesn't make you a terrible person," he said with a large smile. Brooke raised a brow at him, guessing he was the 'supporter' or 'helper' for the boys here. She grabbed her duffle bag and followed him out of the air-conditioned room.

"I'm Brooke," Brooke said, running a hand through her pale bluish black hair.

"Nice name, now you'll be in tent-D, D stands for diligence," Mr. P explained. "Your bunk mates are nice boys when you get to know them, and just warning, they make up crazy nicknames for each other."

Brooke looked confused for a second then shook her head. She walked into the tent to find it empty. "Your bunk mates must be at the Wreck Room, here's your bunk though, and I'll leave you to get comfortable," he said then took his leave.

Once his presence was gone Brooke flopped onto her cot, kicking up her feet. She stared absently at the ceiling, wondering about how Ian was doing, the only problem with her here was she couldn't visit Ian. She replayed in her mind the reason why she was here when her thoughts were interrupted by a small boy walking into the tent. Brooke instantly recognized the boy. She sat up, "H-Hector," she said hesitantly.

"Brooke," he said back in shock. "What are you doing here," he asked, frowning slightly.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here," she asked in complete daze.

Hector was about to answer when he was cut short due to a couple of boys talking outside of the tent. "Yeah, there's a girl here," a voice said with a thick Mexican accent. Brooke laid back down on the mattress watching the ceiling again, right now wishing she was anywhere but here.

A group of boys walked in and instantly noticed Brooke. "Boys, just in time," Mr. P said, walking in the tent. "This is your new bunk mate Brooke, Brooke, this is Alan, Theodore, Rex, Jose, Ricky, and I assume you've already met Hector."

"Don't listen to Mom, the names X-Ray, and that's Armpit, Magnet, Squid, Zigzag, and Zero, got that," the guy now known as X-Ray says. Brooke nods her head in understanding, realizing this was what Mr. P was talking about before.

"Mom, why is there a girl here, I mean, this camp is full of _boys, _and there are some boys here because they did something to a girl," Squid said, his voice dripping with southern accent.

"We don't know either, she was just sent here, now about that problem you were talking about, well I'm putting Brooke into your care, that means you're going to have to watch her to make sure none of the other boys do something to her," Mr.P- 'Mom' said.

"What!" Brooke exclaimed, jumping up from her spot on the bed to stand in front of Mom. "No offense mister, but I don't need any babysitters, I am capable of taking care of myself," Brooke stated, hating the fact he thought she wasn't capable of taking care of those boys herself.

"Squid, you'll be her mentor," Mom said, turning to him, and ignoring Brooke's cries of protest. He quickly left before Squid could voice his opinion.

"How annoying," Brooke grunted quietly.

"Look, just cause you a girl, doesn't mean we'll go easy on you," Squid stated. He leaning into her face giving her a menacing stare, and she did something that surprised everybody, she leaned in forward too, shooting daggers right back at him.

"I don't want you to go easy on me, in fact, ignore what 'Mom' said earlier, I don't need you to babysit me, in fact, I refuse for you to babysit me," she growled back. Squid took a step back unfazed and Brooke sent one last glare his way then turned her back to on the cot. Brooke's lace were untied so she sat there tying them unaware the boys were staring at her with mixed emotions. "What," she growled when she finally noticed.

"You got guts girl, I'll give you that," X-Ray said.

"She just needs to watch her back, with that dirty mouth of her she's 'gonna get into bunch of trouble," Squid stated.

"Aw, do you care about her now Squid, was it love at first fight," Magnet joked. Squid scowled sending a sharp glare his way.

"No, it was more of _hate _at first sight," Brooke growled, which caused Magnet to burst out laughing.

Brooke felt a pair of eyes staring at her, and turned to find a shock of blonde hair, Zigzag. "You're here because you're an undercover agent from the government," he said suddenly. Brooke widens her eyes in confusion and stares at him funny.

"Don't listen to him, I'm pretty sure on his file it says he suffers from acute paranoia," Armpit said, which caused Zigzag to glare at him. Brooke felt this day was just full of glares so far.

"C'mon, we'll show you around," X-Ray said. Brooke followed him out of the room with Squid following behind since he had to watch over the girl. X-Ray showed her the Rec Room which was actually spelt Wreck, and he showed her where they ate, where they got the shovel which was ironically called library, the showers, and the water spigot.

X-Ray then left to go back to the tent leaving Brooke alone with Squid. "Look girl," Squid said, breaking the silence. "I get you think you can take care of yourself, but honestly, I doubt you can, so just leave it to me protecting you and stop acting like a spoiled princess," he said.

"Oh really, and what do you know about me," Brooke sneered softly.

"I know enough just by looking at ya," he said, looking her up and down causing Brooke to lightly blush with a scowl on her face.

"Looks can be deceiving," Brooke said in a matter-of-fact voice. Squid opened his mouth to answer only to be cut off by the dinner bell, they then walked over to the dining hall, but what was unknown to Brooke was how her presence was going to affect this certain boy camp.

**To be continued…**

_AN: Hey, so this fanfic will be a bit more different than the regular only-girl-in-the-prison fanfics. Next chapter shall be up soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rattlesnake**

**Squid POV**

We walked into the dining area and I quickly noticed Brooke sliding closer to me, obviously uncomfortable with the cat-calls and the wolf whistles she was getting from the other campers.

I could tell from the first glance I got of her, that she was probably a bit sexist to the male gender, but then I realized she just probably didn't like people at all since I couldn't imagine her being nice to girls either. She seemed too tough to be around girly things like nail polish and dresses, which meant that girls probably despised her for her guy ways.

We walked through the line, Brooke keeping close to us, and looking ahead. She didn't seem to want to make eye-contact with anybody, and for what's it's worth, I didn't blame her.

"Whats up sweet thing…"

"She's smoking!"

"Want to come to my tent tonight…"

The cat calls seem to worse and worse, but Brooke appeared unfazed by it, the only way you could tell it bothered her, was the way she moved closer to X-Ray, and I.

**3****rd**** POV**

Brooke gripped her tray tightly, so tight, that here knuckles turned white. She kept her eyes lowered but ahead. Truthfully, she knew she had to keep close to Squid and X-Ray in case something happened, even though she knew she could take on a couple guys here, she also knew that since she's a girl, there would be more guys than usual that might attack her. Brooke also knew that there were going to be some guys in here for rape, which made her mad, and caused her to let out slow breaths to calm herself down before doing something she regretted, well not regretted just something against camp rules.

She finally blocked the cat-calls and wolf whistles completely out of her head, and went to their table and sat down. The d-tent eyed her, and was going to speak when a boy approached her. He had light brown spiky hair with a black eyebrow piercing; he had tan skin most likely from working in the sun and rattlesnake tattoo going up both of his arms. "Hey sweetheart," he said, plopping down in the seat next to Brooke. "Why you hanging around with these losers when you could hang with us," he grinned.

The d-tent notice Brooke gripping her tray tightly, turning her knuckles white once again. Her eyes weren't filled with fear like they'd expected, in fact, they were filled with rage, fury, and the urge to kill the boy sitting next to her, with her eyebrow slightly twitching to control the urge.

Brooke turned around to face the boy, letting go of her tray when the boy made a wrong move on his half. "Why don't you come to my tent tonight, we can leave right now to be alone," he whispered, leaning in to her ear as he placed a hand on her thigh to give her the hint that talking wasn't what he had in mind.

Brooke almost lost it if it wasn't for X-Ray putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, looking deeply into her eyes with a serious expression saying that everything was alright, and Squid who grabbed the tattooed boy and pushed him away from her. "How 'bout you back away from her Rattlesnake," he growled at the boy nicknamed after his vicious tattoos.

"It didn't seem to me that she minded, you never know, maybe she was even likin' it," Rattlesnake growled back.

"You obviously didn't see in her eyes how much she would've loved to snap your neck right then and there," Zigzag stated, stepping in. Rattlesnake seemed to notice he was at a disadvantage when he saw that the whole d-tent was ready to step in and fight for their newbie. Rattlesnake sent a fake smile to them, then frowned angrily and walked away.

**Squid POV**

I kept my eyes on Rattlesnakes back until he was completely gone and sat back down. Everybody watched the interaction, and nobody seemed to want to approach Brooke after that, however I did notice a couple guys from all the tents watching Brooke intensely, some of them licking their lips. For some strange reason, that didn't sit well with me, at the moment I felt like running over to them and punched them some many times, their lips would be too swollen to even stick out their tongue.

I also kept watched of Brooke, I saw I couldn't read any emotions from her face because she put up a emotion mask which covered it all. She ate her food very slowly, almost as if she wasn't hungry but was forcing herself to eat.

"So, Brook right? What'd you get in here for," Armpit asked. Brooke suddenly looked relived that she got the chance to stop eating.

"Nothing really," she said with stoic voice.

"Well you better be ready to share your story when we have that counseling session with Mom, he won't take that crap," I pointed out harshly; her I-don't-care attitude was starting to get on my nerves.

"Well, if he's such a big bad monster as _Mr. Sir_ then you'll find out then," she commented sarcastically, pointing out Mr. Sir acted like he was all that.

Everyone chuckled a bit at her comment, even though I even could tell, her motionlessness was annoying to everyone. Even though we've all haven't seen a girl in a long while, we all remembered girls from school, and they were usually perky, happy, nice, smiley, sunshine attitude, so it was quite strange to finally meet a girl who looked like life grabbed her, chewed her up, and spit her out. She seemed serious yet sarcastic, possibly even sadistic. She seemed angry or mad all the time, and didn't smile often, if not, ever. Brooke was really different, and even though it bugged us with her robotic ways, we were all fascinated with her. The girls at my school at least, were too chirper, and cared about make-up, popularity, fashion, some were snobby while others were kind and most were two-faced, but Brooke didn't seem to give a crap, and the fact that she was just so _real _was really quite strange.

"Just saying, you might want to drop that attitude, even though it goes well for a boy here, you're a girl, and that attitude ain't 'gonna cut it here," I pointed out which caused Brooke to lash her head angrily my way, her eyes boring into mine, and I try everything in my power to not flinch.

"What's that suppose to mean," she growled.

"I mean, the way you're acting is 'gonna get you in deep trouble," I growled back.

"So what, you want me to act like a happy-go-lucky kind of girl, act like the world is made out of sunshine and rainbows when its actually made of blood, sex, money, and power? You want me to act like I'm just chipper and happy all the time, huh?" she pointed out. "Well sorry, as much as it will get me in trouble, this is just who I am, and I won't change, wont throw away everything I know and turn to ignorance. Here," she growled, pushing her tray our way. "I'm not hungry, knock yourselves out." Brooke then left without another word.

I had to admit, she was right, everything she said was right, but I knew that something was going to happen with the way she acts, and it'll be her fault for not changing her ways just for a little while, even if it meant acting two faced.

**Brooke POV**

I stormed my way into my tent, feeling my anger flooding over me. Once I got inside I notice Zero sitting on his cot, and looking up at the ceiling.

"Zero, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be eating?" I asked, making my voice softer.

"I eat quickly, left right after Rattlesnake left," he said.

"Hm," I hummed.

I turned to my bed, and pulled on blue-green plaid shorts, and a tank top, slipping into bed, having my back face Zero.

"We don't need to go to bed for a while, curfew isn't for another couple hours," Zero said.

"I know, but I'm really tired, and need all the sleep I can get," I said back. Zero stayed quiet after that, probably letting me sleep, and I quickly drifted off to sleep only to be greeted by a nightmare.

_The soda laid into my hand, my body swishing side to side from the dizziness. I knew I didn't take any drugs; I would never, so someone must've drugged my drink when I turned around. I sluggishly walked up the stairs, and went into an empty bedroom. Finally, the drug took its full effect, and I plopped down onto the bed, my soda can falling out of my hand, and landing on the floor. I lay on my back and watched the can fall as the world spinned, and watched as a man opened the door. A tan, bulky man wearing a jock jacket entered. Panic filled me, and I tried my hardest to scream, but no sound came from my mouth. "Shh," the man said, putting a hand over my mouth. "As long as you don't struggle, this shouldn't hurt too badly," he said. I felt his hands grip the button on my pants, "No," I squeaked out, "Stop," I tried to say loudly but it barely came out any louder than a whisper._

I jumped up from my bed, screaming. All of d-tent rush straight over to me, worried written on their faces.

"What's wrong chica, you alright," Magnet asked, putting a hand on my hand, causing me to jerk away in fear.

"I'm fine," I snapped, but I couldn't stop shaking, the dream was a memory, a reminder what happened that ended me up here.

**To be continued…**

_So little intake on her past, I'm pretty sure you all guess already how/why she's ended up her, but you'll find out the truth soon enough._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Brooke POV**

After the outburst I had last night due to my night terrors, I tried to avoid the boys burning gaze as much as possible. I could tell Hector and Magnet looking at me with a slightly worried expression, while Squid and Zigzag were observing me, trying to figure me out. However Armpit, and X-ray just simply watched me.

I changed as fast as possible so that no one could sneak a look at me, and sighed internally. Today would be my first day digging, but it wasn't the hard labor I was worried about, it's when I am going to left alone to work all day with a bunch of guys around me. Oh how I wished to be completely alone, I started hating people about a very long time ago, and now I cant seem to get away from them.

I while walking to get our shovels, I stuck close to Zero, I was trying to use his nickname so that nobody would know I know his real name, questions would come up, and it would only be a nuisance. I rose a brow with an unimpressed expression on my face at X-ray when I saw his shove at another guy, grabbing his shovel out of the guys hand. Squid must have noticed my expression, because he sauntered over to me to explain. "That's X-ray's shovel, it's smaller than the rest of them, so he digs a smaller hole," he explained.

I glanced at him to show I understood, but that was it.

We started to dig, and I noticed the d-tent watching me with amused looks, they must've thought I hadn't worked a day in my life, so saying they were a little surprised at hour easily I started my hole, and dug it, was an understatement. The boys started to get into conversations, talking about random from TV shows, to stupid things they've done. Honestly, I ignored them most of the time, only ever acknowledging them every so often when they asked me a question which I always replied with a short answer or no comment. Finally, they gave up on trying to include me in on their convo and continued talking to each other.

Finally, the water truck came around along with lunch, I was happy about the water, but the second I noticed how much food I received, my stomach dropped. Normally to the others, it wasn't enough, but to me, it was too much. I haven't eaten much since the… party… and so this seemed like too much for me to handle.

I noticed Hector sitting on the side of his hole, while he ate alone. The rest of the d-tent was currently around Armpit's hole, talking and munching on their food. I then got up and joined Zero, who looked at me with some sort of shock. I didn't speak at all, just silently offered my sandwich to him. Hector looked at me with a confused look but I only simply replied, "not hungry," with a grunt. Zero nodded very small like and took my sandwich which he hungrily devoured within seconds. I slowly bit into my apple, while Zero finished off my sandwich and started at his own sandwich and apple.

Once he was done, I went back to my own hole with my half eaten apple, and continued to dig.

**To be continued…**

_Sorry, short chapter! I update the rest very very soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**3****rd**** POV**

After a while of digging, Brooke finally finished her hole, a lot quicker than usual newbie's, however, Brooke decided this would be only time she got to be alone, and acted like her hole was unfinished. She sat down on the edge of the hole, looking at the sky. She fluttered her eyes shut when a soft whisper of a breeze flowed by her, she sighed at the quietness; just the way she liked it.

The sky was no longer the sharp blue it was before, now it was smeared with pink and dashes of orange. Brooke never admitted this, but she always like the sunset, it was calming in a strange way. What she liked the most, was when there was the rare times, when you see a sliver of gray trying to come out of the orange. It was cheesy, but she felt like her life was like that, like she was the gray in the sunset, trying to fit in with the orange and pink, but just always end up the odd one in the bunch.

A loud, sharp hiss pulled Brooke out of her thoughts, and her eyes turned to the yellow-spotted lizard a couple feet away. The bluish haired girl let out the faintest of smiles, as she looked upon the lizard. She had always been good with animals, even the most deadliest she's been able to tame with a single touch; the lizard was just the same.

Brooke laid her hand out, looking away from the lizard to show trust. She could feel the creature that supposedly was a killer, plop its body in her hand. She moved her hand closer to herself, and used her other hand to softly trail her index finger from its nose to the top of its head and back down.

She finally decided she had been out long enough and should be heading back the camp filled with the loud, annoying, people. The girl with the pale bluish black hair laid the now tame lizard down, got up, brushed her clothes off, grabbed her shovel, and went back to the place that she now dreaded the most. When she got to the camp, she put the shovel into the library, and went to her tent, knowing that dinner wouldn't for a little while.

"There ya are, we thought you might've fell in an hole and couldn't get out or somethin'" Squid stated with his thick southern accent.

Brooke gave him a look that said she acknowledge that he spoke, but didn't answer, instead she just went straight to her cot, and plopped down, her eyes trained on an unknown object with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Did you get some blisters," Magnet asked.

Brooke looked his way, but didn't answer him; she wasn't going to cry about some blisters on her hands, she had been through a lot worse, and besides, Magnet seemed to accept her silence as a yes, Squid on the other hand, was fuming from the fact that she once again didn't answer them.

"Hey, he asked ya a question," Squid stated, anger growing by the seconds that passed.

"I'm not qualified to answer," Brooke simply stated, shrugging her arms, completely unfazed by Squid's rock-hard expression.

"You need to stop acting like you're better than the rest of us, because believe it or not, you're not, so stop acting all high and mighty," Squid growled.

"Squid's right man," Armpit stepped in. "We've tried to be nice, but all you do is keep your mouth shut."

"Oh really? You think you know me, don't ya? Well guess what _sweetheart_, you don't. I don't have to talk to you, answer to you; I don't have to even be your friend for crying out loud. So stop acting like we're buddy-buddy, we don't have to be," Brooke snapped, her voice low the entire time making it sound deadly. She had enough of their nagging.

"You're right; we don't have to be friends. Thing is Brooke, we're trying to be your friend, even though we don't have to, we are trying to, but you're making sure damn hard to keep it from happening," X-ray spoke up.

Brooke simply scowled at them but looked away. _Nobody's ever wanted to be my friend before, aside from Lily… Wait what are you thinking Brooke, they're men, all they want to do is get their way with you, _Brook thought to herself.

The sound of the dinner bell rang, taking the girl out of her thoughts. She quickly gathered herself up, and made sure her face had a mask on it. She stalked her way out of the tent, ignoring the rest of her tent mates, what she didn't notice however, was that Squid was looking at her, with zero anger in his eyes, he was just simply observing, her.

He finally noticed her eyes for once, a beautiful silver color that looked like her eyes were actually made out of metal. Her hair was also unique; it was a very pale bluish black color. Her face, like always, held a stoic expression, and the way she walked held confidence, but at her sides, her hands were clutching tightly making her knuckles go white. Brooke then finally noticed Squids gaze and looked at him through the corner of her eye. She simply raised an eyebrow at him which didn't go unnoticed by Squid who scowled at her, covering the bottom half of his face with his hand to cover up the blush that grew on his cheeks. Brooke looked away, not thinking anything of it.

Once again, when the group entered the cafeteria, Brooke was greeted with hungry eyes, and men licking their lips at the sight of her body. This time however, Brooke didn't move closer to anybody, she decided on trying to handle it herself, and to distance herself as much as possible from the d-tent boys.

Rattlesnake though, he was the worst. The gaze he burned at Brooke made her want to jump and beat him to a pulp. She tried to force herself to eat fast, but couldn't do it, she wasn't that hungry. Her mind then wandered away.

**Flashblack**

_Brooke stood in front of the house that was now decorated with flames. Tears spilled from her eyes as only nine year-old Brooke watched her home burn to nothing but ashes. __**Why… why me? What did my parents do to receive such a terrible fate… what did I do to deserve this? **__Brooke asked herself. The screams of her parents died long ago, but she wished she had been among those screams, she wished she would be right where mama and papa was, but instead, she let fear and her parents pleads get to her heart, and ran out of the house before it got any worse._

_ The distant sound of a siren rang, but Brooke didn't move a muscle, didn't blink an eye, and didn't even show a single emotion. Everything she ever knew, everything she loved, everything that was her world, was now being burned to the ground, and she couldn't stop it, she couldn't save her parents, she couldn't do anything. A fireman grabbed the metallic eyed girl which brought her out of her state, she screamed and cried for him to let her go, but even she knew deep down, there was nothing left to run to. _

**3****rd**** POV**

"-ooke, Brooke!" a voice snapped, causing Brooke to jerk out of her flashback and look at Magnet. He had been calling her for a while know, but Brooke was stuck in the horrible hallucination. The girl could feel the warm water on her cheeks, and quickly wiped away the tears. She stood up, ignoring the looks and the concerned questions of the d-tent boys, and left the cafeteria, leaving behind her tray for them to scavenge off of.

Her pace quickened as she walked to the tent. She plopped onto her cot, and pulled her covers up to her chin, feeling more tears slip from her eyes. She felt like slapping herself, like cutting her leg, doing something to make the pain take away the sadness that had now consumed her.

Hector was the very first to go to Brooke, he came up to her and laid a hand on her arm while her back still faced him. "It's alright Brooke, just cry; the others don't know how to take care of a crying girl so I doubt they'll in here soon. Just let it out," he said. Brooke felt her body shudder, and she tried to control herself from crying anymore, she didn't want to be weak anymore.

**To be continued…**

_I updated yay! I would also like to thank __coldburrito97__ and __Billie Angeles__ for reviewing!_


End file.
